Declaración de amor
by bellsblommb
Summary: Declarar tu amor a una persona no es cualquier cosa, siempre deberas improvisar haciendo uso de tu creatividad y Jasper no es la excepción. One-Shot. Regalo para Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock, ojala les guste


**Bueno este es un one-shot dedicado a una amiga mia y espero les guste. hay OoC de varios personajes **

Declaración de amor

Me encontraba en el estudio de televisión intentando calmar mis nervios. Lo que iba a hacer era muy desesperado, pero ya no tenía otra salida.

Las cámaras se encendieron y Rosalie, mi mejor amiga adulta, fue presentada en televisión. Ella entró, saludó al público y luego me presentó a mí.

-Hola a todos, esto es… algo que va dedicado a una chica familiar de los Cullen, ojala y ella lo esté viendo- y comencé

_Mi vida no es nada del otro mundo. Nací en un pequeño pueblito llamado Villa de Forks. Aunque te rías todo lo que quieras, así se llamaba el pueblo; yo no era un chico afortunado de esos que tienen muchas riquezas y que presumen todos sus objetos materiales ya que no tienen otra virtud que mostrar. No. Yo era un chico de clase media que vivía con sus padres y con sus dos hermanos._

_Mi nombre, lo conoces, pero considerando la situación, creo que es mi deber decírtelo para que nunca se te olvide, para que el día que tu y yo nos separemos, puedas invocarlo las veces que quieras y tener la certeza de que, en el lugar en el que yo este, sabré que me estas llamando y también pronunciaré tu nombre. Será como esas novelas de amor que te fascinaba leer y que, sinceramente, considero muy empalagosas. Pero volviendo a mi narración, he de decirte humildemente que mi nombre es Jasper._

_Tu nombre, ese lo sabrás pronto, pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en los inicios de esta historia. No puedes llegar al monte sin escalarlo._

_Mi padre era un profesor frustrado que vivía sus días descargando su amargura con todos los que lo rodeaban. Trabajaba de prefecto en la secundaria Forks. El señor "Charlie Swan", ese era mi padre._

_Mi madre era un ama de casa amargada por el hecho de haber sufrido una infidelidad por parte de mi padre. Renee Swan se la pasaba todo el día limpiando la casa y regañando a cualquiera que se atreviera a ensuciar su casa o sus amados muebles._

_Mi hermano mayor Emmett se la pasaba bebiendo y saliendo con mujeres. Era nueve años mayor que yo, así que cuando yo me encontraba aprendiendo el abecedario, él ya estaba conquistando chicas para después romperles el corazón._

_Mi hermana Bella, la de en medio (¿A poco no imaginaste que yo era el más chico?), siempre estaba estudiando; era una chica muy aplicada, inteligente y muy agradable. Lástima que nunca tuviera tiempo para compartir una charla conmigo._

_Y yo. Bueno, era el típico adolescente anormal que siempre es el objeto de burla de los demás. No usaba lentes, pero constantemente me encontraba afectado por mi torpeza, cayéndome de un lugar a otro y provocando más risas a los demás. Era un "ñoño" aunque no sacara las calificaciones de uno. Y lo más importante, vivía constantemente tentado por un mal que nadie más que yo conocía: el amor._

_Si, aunque no lo creas, un chico de 14 años si se puede enamorar de alguien. Aunque los intelectuales digan que el amor es solo una reacción de feromonas, aunque los adultos piensen que alguien tan joven no puede sentir tal cosa y aunque los amargados aseguren que el amor no existe, yo estaba enamorado._

_Su nombre, por supuesto que puedo decírtelo y te apuesto a que te sonará conocido. Mi razón de existir se llamaba "Alice Brandon"._

_Estoy seguro que ahora te sientes mejor al saberlo ¿Verdad?, tranquilízate, no podría haber amado a alguien más. Te lo juro._

_Pero volvamos al tema. Alice no era la típica chica popular de la escuela. Esos estereotipos sociales solo existen en la televisión; en la vida real, todo el mundo era lo que era y punto. De ahí que yo fuera el tarado y torpe hijo del prefecto Swan, el ser más odiado por toda la escuela y que ella, fuese considerada la más inteligente del salón._

_No me enamoré de ella en cuanto la conocí. A diferencia de muchos románticos, no creo en el amor a primera vista, más bien creo en el amor a tercera y eso, siendo exagerados. Cuando conocí a Alice, la consideré lo que era, una niña cerebro que siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas las chismosas._

_No te molestes por el adjetivo, lo digo sin ánimo de ofender, solo estoy narrando una historia y en esa época, la bolita personificada por Ángela Weber, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory era la más chismosa que podría haber existido._

_Está bien, está bien. Dejare de desviarme del tema. Discúlpame, pero no puedo evitarlo. No te enojes, volveré a mi narración._

_¿Qué cuando me enamoré de ella? Cuando la traté. Me enamoré de ella cuando la traté y entonces sí que pude ver sus grandiosas cualidades. Antes veía sus defectos. Una chica tranquila que siempre era mangoneada por sus padres y sus amigas, que cualquiera podría abusar de su confianza sin correr el riesgo de que ella se enojase. Alguien, en mi sencillo punto de vista, que se dejaba pisotear. Cuando me enamoré, pude ver que ella era infinitamente buena y dulce, nunca juzgaba a los demás, siempre respetaba las opiniones de los otros, nunca pisoteaba al más débil como suele hacerlo la mayoría de la gente. No. Ella era distinta._

_La he amado por tres años y hoy me doy de topes por jamás haberle confesado mi amor. Hoy ella se mudo de la ciudad y jamás volverá. Tengo la vaga esperanza de que al menos vea este programa y sepa que la he amado y que seré capaz de esperarla todo el tiempo, toda la eternidad si es posible._

Cuando terminé de decir mi discurso, todos me estaban aplaudiendo, Rosalie se limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima. Me fui muy triste a mi casa, jamás debí desperdiciar la oportunidad que tuve con ella, debí ser más valiente, pera ya era tarde.

Me encontraba en mi habitación lamentándome de mis penas cuando el teléfono sonó, lo tomé por inercia y entonces escuché su voz.

Tal vez… no todo estaba perdido…


End file.
